


Blame it on the Booze

by fuvkingstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Harry, Harry Styles - Freeform, I like food, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, don't tear me apart, found the plot on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuvkingstylinson/pseuds/fuvkingstylinson
Summary: Harry gets so drunk, he flirts with Louis and asked if he's single only to cry when Louis says no..even though Harry is who he's taken by..





	Blame it on the Booze

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was half asleep so go a little easy on me

Harry is drunk. 

He lost Niall 2 hours ago and Louis wondered off to talk to Dua. As he's walking, he trips over his flared jeans and burts out giggling. 

So yeah, Harry's so drunk.

He's scanning the room, sipping his kiwi fruit drink when he sees him. Harry can't see the guy's face but  _fuck_ , his figure is just so curvy. The guy is moving his hands around animatedly and Dua Lipa in front of him starts cackling. 

Harry pouts. He should be cackling with this enchanting creature. 

He downs the rest of his drink and makes him way over there. 

As he's walking up, Dua looks up and starts giggling. She says something to the man and he turns. 

 _Wow_. 

Harry's breath stutters and he suddenly feels faint. The man was absolutely  _stunning._

He snaps out of it when he hears Dua say "Louis, why is he just staring at you?"

Louis  smirks and says "He does that a lot." 

Harry smirks suggestively.

"Come here often?" He asks, making sure his dimples are popping out and his lips are shiny and inviting. 

Lou's eyebrows shoot up and he looks confused. 

"Harry, love. It's me." He says. 

"I think I would remember a beautiful boy like yourself."

"I think you've had too much to drink." 

"Can I drink you."

"Alright, mate. I'm cutting you off."

"But Louis." Harry whines "We are just getting to know each other." 

"I think it's safe to say we know each other  _pretty_ if you catch my drift." He wiggles his eyebrows. 

"You wanna dance?" Harry asks, biting his lip.  Louis nods and they make their way to the dance floor.

"Are you single." Harry states bluntly as they're dancing 

Louis stops and squints "No, I am not." Harry's eyes widen.

"But-" He stutters "We get along so well! What do they have that I don't have!"

Louis looks speechless "Har-"

"No! You just shattered my heart into a million trillion pieces. I thought we had something. Your bum and I had a connection." Harry wails.

"Harry! We're at a party, please don't do this now." 

Louis must see the actual tears running down Harry's face because he jumps into action and immediately cuddles Harry to his chest. "Do you want to go home, angel?" 

Harry nods and they make their way to the exit. Louis helps a stumbling Harry to the car and sighs as he gets into the drivers seat. 

'What the fuck just happened.' He thinks

\-----------------

The next morning, Harry wakes up with a pounding head and a drooling Louis asleep next to him. Harry groans as he shuffles to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and takes some aspirin before heading back to bed. When he gets there, he sees his boyfriend smirking at him with an unidentifiable gleam in his eye.

"So," Louis starts "Remember anything from that night?" Harry furrows his eyebrows

"No, why?" he says slowly

Louis sighs "Oh nothing. It's just that you were so incredibly off your arse, you started flirting with me."

"Of course I would flirt with you, you're my boyfriend." 

Louis clicks his tongue. 

"Well, you also asked if I was single and promptly starting sobbing when I said I wasn't." He snickers 

"Fuck." Harry grimaces "That's so embarrassing." 

"Dua thought it was hilarious! Honestly, it was until you starting crying." 

Harry pouts.

"Awe, babe. I love you." Louis says scooting over closer to Harry "Just be lucky there were no paps." 

Harry tucks his facs into Louis' neck. He mumbles something but Louis can't hear it. "What, babe?" 

Harry sighs. "Don't care about paps. Care about you the most." 

Louis takes Harry's face into his hands and softly kisses his lips. 

"Are you single?" Louis whispers against his lips. 

Harry squawks and swats at Louis. 

"Way to ruin the moment, arse." 

"I love you, my darling Harold." 

"I love you too, Louis."


End file.
